


Freaks and Black Bags

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I came up with this in the middle of work, Watson!Reader, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone, possibly ooc as I've only read fanfic of the show, self-indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Rosa and Sherlock are working a case when Rosa notices Anderson and Donovan making fun of Sherlock. Having dealt with their bullshit herself for a long time, she finally decides she's had enough.
Relationships: John Watson & Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Freaks and Black Bags

**Author's Note:**

> A warning, the case is only just briefly mentioned, and it's about suicides. The case isn't a focal point.

Rosa Watson was the younger sister of one John Watson. She’d left London two years ago after her fiancée had cheated on her. Now, she’s working with her brother and the famous Sherlock Holmes to solve cases.

The one they were currently trying to solve involved what Scotland Yard had thought were suicides but Rosa and Sherlock both could tell by the obvious hesitation in the marks across the wrists that the victims were forced to commit suicide.

Sherlock stood a little bit away from her, examining the puddle of blood while Rosa was examining the most recent body, that had clearly been moved. Donovan and Anderson stood in the entrance, both fuming that Sherlock and Rosa were here.

Sherlock stood fluidly, gracefully, and began checking the room. Donovan leaned over and whispered _‘He’s such a freak!’_ to Anderson and Rosa was _sick of it._

Rosa stood up, stalking over to Donovan and Anderson with a murderous look in her eyes. She’d had to deal with these two before she left and now they were being complete assholes to Sherlock and she wouldn’t stand for it any longer.

Before Donovan could open her mouth and spill more toxic bullshit, Rosa yanked her out of the room by her arm, viciously thinking that Donovan was lucky it wasn’t her _hair._

Rosa didn’t notice Sherlock watching her, not even seeing the surprise on his face, but _he_ certainly noticed that Rosa looked calmer when they came back into the room. He also noticed that Donovan seemed much paler than before and looked like she was going to be sick. Rosa seemed almost smug as she spoke quietly, Sherlock barely being able to hear her.

“Be sure to give Anderson the message too. It’s for both of you.”

* * *

Later that week, Rosa sat curled up in her brother’s chair, reading from a book. Sherlock was sitting in his chair and had been staring at her for over an hour. It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on her book, so she instead marked her page and looked up at her best friend expectantly.

“What did you say to Donovan?”

Rosa sighed, as she’d known he’d ask the moment he realized Donovan and Anderson weren’t just being civil, but they were being _nice_.

Rosa set her book aside and sat up straighter. She’d already gotten permission from her Boss to tell Sherlock all of what she was about to say.

“I told her that if she didn’t stop calling you a freak, among other things, the last thing she’d see was the inside of a black bag. She didn’t believe me and threatened to arrest me for threatening an officer. So I looked her in the eyes, told her exactly who I am, who I work for, and that I wasn’t threatening her, I was _promising_ her. Even told her that no one would ever mention her again. It’d be like she never existed.”

Sherlock stared at her and Rosa didn’t allow it to bother her, just patiently waited for him to come to terms with what she said. When he finally did speak, he seemed shocked.

“Why?”

It wasn’t what she’d been expecting him to ask, but she suspected that the question she _was_ anticipating would come after. “Because before I left for two years, I worked there. I had them calling me all kinds of nasty things just because I’m smart. And I took it, I ignored it, but it still hurt to hear it all the time. I refuse to just stand by and watch them do the same to someone else, _especially_ if that someone else is _you_ , Sherlock.”

Rosa and Sherlock stared at each other for a long time, neither one really blinking. The stare-off was interrupted by John, who stumbled through the door with groceries. Rosa got up to help her brother put them away, still feeling Sherlock’s gaze on her.

She didn’t even hear him get up, let alone walk behind her but suddenly, his deep baritone voice sounded behind her.

“Who do you work for.” It was phrased like a question but sounded like a statement.

Rosa turned to look up at Sherlock, John blinking in confusion beside her. She studied Sherlock for a moment, quickly realizing that he wasn’t suspicious, only curious. It made something in her chest warm.

Rosa cracked a smirk. “Mycroft. I’ve worked for him for years. He’s just barely my boss.”

Sherlock smirked as if he had always suspected and was finally being proven right. John sputtered in shock.

“Is he the reason you went to Romania?” Sherlock asked, amused by John’s reaction.

“He offered me a chance to do what no one else could do and the love of my life had just cheated on me with some guy. I jumped at the chance to leave. I think he knew that I needed to leave. I spent two years undercover in Romania, taking down a weapons dealer that was a front for a huge drug cartel from the inside. Everyone they sent in kept getting killed,” John choked but I ignored him. “I was their last resort and I needed a break, so I took the job.”

Sherlock grinned and John muttered something about throttling Mycroft the next time he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr and forgot to post it here as well. I also edited some of it and find this version to be better than the original version on my Tumblr. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Feel free to leave a comment. Even if it's just a keyboard smash, comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They give me a much-needed boost in my nearly non-existent confidence and make me want to write more.


End file.
